


Тыжпрограммист!

by Nikeleit



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies), Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Daily Routine, Gen, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikeleit/pseuds/Nikeleit
Summary: Тяжела и неказиста жизнь Иного "тыжпрограммиста"Написано на ФБ-2017.AU, в котором Антон — все еще маг третьего-четвертого уровня, обычный сисадмин Горсвета, Назарова — Великая Светлая.
Kudos: 5





	Тыжпрограммист!

Теплый осенний спокойный вечер за работой, скоро заканчивающаяся смена, дома — пиво в холодильнике, и Костя обещал заглянуть вечером на футбол, что может пойти не так?..

— Антон! АНТОН! АНТО-О-ОН! — Светлана влетела в кабинет, чуть ли не рыдая, и начала трясти штатного сисадмина Горсвета. 

— Светлана, — бедный Городецкий, которого мотало от силушки Великой Светлой как листок, попавший в ураган, попытался ее успокоить. — Что случилось?

— У меня винда слетела, а там отчеты, чтоб им провалиться, за полгода работы с новенькими, и мне их Гесеру сдавать через час!

— Так, спокойно, — Антон, порядком измочаленный, поднялся со своего стула. — Как она у тебя слетела, что ты делала?

— Ничего, оно само! — Назарова скрестила руки на груди, по ауре лениво поползли грязно-зеленые оттенки, но лицо оставалось чистым: наглядный пример фразы «Врет и не краснеет». — Я сидела разбиралась с отчетами, на минутку отвернулась, а там...

— Синий экран смерти, ясно, — Городецкий махнул рукой. — Ладно, пойдем спасать твои отчеты, Великая. — Мысленно он уже попрощался и со спокойным вечером, и с пивом, и с Костей.

Путь до кабинета Светланы занял всего пять минут. Вообще, строго говоря, это был кабинет не одной Светланы, вместе с ней сидели еще несколько Иных, но те предпочитали убегать работать в библиотеку, подальше от нестабильной Великой. Антону Света нравилась, несмотря на все ее закидоны и слишком уж сильное рвение в искоренении Темных. Антон, в принципе, не одобрял радикальных взглядов и методов, но куда ему, магу с четвертым, но потенциально третьим, уровнем до Великой Светлой? Вот Городецкий и сидел в серверной по большей части и не отсвечивал. В кабинете творился какой-то хаос — бумаги валялись по полу, дверца шкафа болталась на одной петле, ручки и карандаши на манер метательных ножей были воткнуты в пробковую доску с портретами разыскиваемых Темных. Антон присвистнул, нервно проведя ладонью по волосам, и обернулся к Назаровой.

— У тебя тут что, реконструкция нашествия татаро-монгольской орды? — спросил он, пытаясь шуткой разрядить атмосферу.

— Не смешно, — нахмурилась Света, демонстративно пододвигая носком туфли разбросанные бумаги ближе к корзине. — Просто небольшой выплеск... Такое случается иногда. Борис Игнатьевич меня учит, конечно... А вообще это не твое дело! 

— Да ладно, ладно, я же пошутил, — Антон сел за стол, стараясь не показать, как ему надоело такое отношение. — Скорее всего, причина краша винды именно в выплеске. Техника, особенно та, что стоит у нас, с магией-то не очень контачит. 

— Сколько времени у тебя на это уйдет?

— Ну, если будет возможен откат до последней контрольной точки... Хотя не думаю, тут скорее придется к первоначальным настройкам возвращаться, и потом еще вытаскивать документы твои...

— Короче, Городецкий! — аура Назаровой полыхнула огнем, на секунду Антону показалось, что он видит перед собой разгневанную Афину.

— Минимум час, Свет, не раньше, — Антон развел руками, принимаясь за реанимацию пациента.

— ЧТО? Да через час эти отчеты должны быть на столе у Бориса Игнатьевича! В общем, так, Антон, сроку тебе... — Назарова кинула взгляд на наручные часы, нахмурилась, постукивая пальцами по циферблату. — Не идут, странно. В общем, на все про все у тебя сорок минут. — И, увидев явно изумленное выражение лица сисадмина, она вымученно улыбнулась. — А я тебя потом за это отблагодарю. Ну выручи, Антош, меня же Гесер живьем съест!!

Антон на это ничего не ответил, уже целиком и полностью поглощенный процессом. Постояв еще пару минут и поняв, что реакции от увлеченного Городецкого не дождаться, Назарова фыркнула и вышла из кабинета. Сегодня почему-то ее все бесило сильнее, чем обычно: и ученики-Иные, и отчеты эти, в общем-то никому не нужные, и то, что сила не слушалась. Антон бесил тоже, хотя Свете он в каком-то смысле даже нравился. Прожить с ним всю жизнь, конечно, она вряд ли бы согласилась, уж слишком разные у них потенциалы, но вот позволить ему поухаживать за собой — почему бы и нет? С этими мыслями она двинулась в сторону кабинета Ольги, у которой всегда был для подруги хороший вкусный чай и полчаса, а то и больше, на задушевный разговор.

— Светлана... О, Антон! — Городецкий поднял взгляд от экрана и кивнул в ответ на своеобразное приветствие. — А я тебя везде ищу, уже думал у Великой спросить, где тебя носит. Слушай, у меня винда крашнулась, а я в этом, сам понимаешь… — Лас поскреб в затылке и развел руками. — Будь другом, почини, а?

— У тебя тоже? — Городецкий нахмурился, краем глаза наблюдая за процессом восстановления документов.

— Ну да, черт его знает, что такое. Вроде нигде не шастал, даже комп просто так включил, для отвода глаз, а тут раз — и весь монитор синий.

— Лас, ты чего тут прохлаждаешься? Тебя там Игнат ищет, — раздался окрик из коридора, и Лас чертыхнулся. — А Антон где, не видел его?

— А он тут у Светланы сидит. — Лас повернул голову к Городецкому, умоляюще глядя на него. — Антон посмотришь, ладно?

— Ладно, закончу здесь и пойду к тебе.

— Антоха, здорово, слушай у меня чего-то с техникой...

— Дай угадаю: и у тебя тоже «синий экран смерти»? — Городецкий издал нервный смешок, поднимаясь из-за стола и проходя к оперативнику. — Может еще у кого-то видел то же самое?

— Семен, ты почему не на дежурстве? — Гесер появился в коридоре из ниоткуда. — И найди мне Антона!

— Так вот же он, Борис Игнатич, — Семен торопливо пихнул Городецкого в спину, прямо пред светлы очи шефа. — Ладно, я побежал.

— Вам тоже комп починить? — устало поинтересовался Антон, мысленно прикидывая, как бы одновременно и проверить всю технику в конторе, и восстановить все, что успело крашнуться. Блин, и почему Толик так не вовремя в отпуск уехал?..

— Да нет, у меня все в порядке вроде, я же не пользуюсь им практически, — Гесер если и удивился словам сотрудника, то не подал виду. — Но молодец, что спросил, проверь на всякий случай. Я вообще-то хотел спросить, что тебе нужно докупить? Оборудование, программы какие-нибудь для работы? Бухгалтерия как раз скоро будет заказ для всех отделов делать.

— Да мне бы еще одного Толика в помощь. А вообще, Борис Игнатьевич, подозреваю, что у нас тут масштабная диверсия. И либо это Темные пакостят, либо наши внутренние разборки устраивают.

— Поясни.

— Сейчас не могу, данных мало. Давайте, я через три часа вам представлю отчет?

— Через два, Антон.

Уныло кивнув, Городецкий направился гулять по кабинетам сослуживцев. У каждого третьего висел BSOD, причем разброс был не просчитываемым: пострадали системы и у слабых, и у сильных магов; у оперативников, врачевателей, аналитиков, преподавателей и координаторов; и у женщин, и у мужчин; у взрослых и молодых; как на старых ламповых машинах, так и на суперсовременных компьютерах. Антон решил не заморачиваться и сделать все гораздо проще — сначала все восстановить, а потом посмотреть, что именно пострадало. Ему казалось, что проблема кроется именно в этом. Спустя полтора часа, получив данные, он едва не пустился в пляс от радости — да, именно так все и было. Пострадали только те документы, которые обозначались как «отчеты». Кинув взгляд на часы, Городецкий решил, что, в принципе, он еще успеет домой к началу первого тайма, после того как доложится Гесеру.

— Таким образом, Борис Игнатьевич, пострадали только отчеты, — говорил он, спустя пятнадцать минут поднявшись в кабинет к шефу. — Я не думаю, что это дело рук Темных — стороннего вмешательства в систему я не обнаружил, это кто-то из наших постарался.

— И у тебя, конечно, есть мысли, кто именно?

— Я думаю, это Светлана.

— С чего бы Великой Светлой волшебнице заниматься таким? — Гесер пробежался глазами по отчету Городецкого и отложил в сторону.

— Я не думаю, что она это осознанно. Светлана сегодня первая обратилась ко мне с такой проблемой, а до того, как рухнула система, я понял, у нее был стихийный выброс силы. Я думаю, это сработало так: она долго сидела над отчетами, нервничала, боялась не успеть их вам сдать, в какой-то момент сила дала сбой, и она неосознанно пожелала, чтобы они исчезли и перестали ее нервировать. Выплеск был сильным, магия распространилась по всему офису и задела технику у всех, у кого были документы с отчетами. Причем она еще при мне сказала что-то вроде «что б им провалиться»; думаю, подобное она могла произнести и раньше, а слова послужили катализатором.

— Неплохие выводы, может, тебя в аналитику перевести, Городецкий? — Гесер усмехнулся, постукивая пальцами по столу. — Впрочем, ладно, я сам об этом подумаю. Иди домой, Антон, смена закончилась. 

— Спасибо, Борис Игнатьевич, я тут...

— Борис! Не хотел тебя отвлекать, но дело тут деликатное, — в дверях кабинета возник Завулон, непривычно взъерошенный. — Здравствуй, Светлый, — он кивнул Антону и вошел внутрь, опираясь ладонью стол главы Ночного Дозора и нервно барабаня по нему пальцами.

— Добрый вечер, Завулон. Я вижу, дело еще и безотлагательное, раз ты умудрился пройти незамеченным в офис и прервать доклад моего сотрудника. Что случилось?

— У меня слетела система на ноутбуке, а там были очень важные данные. Мне нужен опытный программист, который сможет это починить, а среди моих таких спецов, как твой Антон, нет.

Наступившую на пару минут тишину прорезал нервный хохот Городецкого. Ну естественно, этот сумасшедший день просто не мог нормально закончиться, естественно!

— Светлый, с тобой все в порядке? — Завулон недоуменно выгнул бровь: нет, конечно, ситуация комичная: у самого главы Дневного Дозора в штате не нашлось нормального специалиста, который мог бы восстановить систему, но это не повод в открытую смеяться над ним. 

— Не обращай внимания, Завулон, — Гесер кашлянул, привлекая внимание. — Ты же можешь нанять любого специалиста, зачем тебе именно Антон?

— Не люблю привлекать посторонних людей. К тому же Городецкий более лоялен к Темным, и я не думаю, что он будет красть эти данные, когда их восстановит. Ну так что? Одолжишь мне Антона, а я тебе два вмешательства четвертого уровня?

— Насколько я понимаю, данные действительно важные. Поэтому не ниже третьего уровня, Артур.

— Хорошо, согласен.

Городецкий не поверил своим ушам — Завулон, даже не торгуясь, согласился на два воздействия третьего уровня за то, что Антон вытащит ему данные? Видимо, это были какие-то очень важные, может, даже секретные сведения.

— Ну что, Антон, поможешь? — взгляд Гесера ясно давал понять, что это вообще ни разу не вопрос.

— Да куда же я денусь, — проворчал убито Городецкий, окончательно распрощавшись с мечтой о тихом и спокойном вечере. — Я только возьму необходимое.

По пути к себе в серверную он столкнулся со Светланой, которая в порыве радости его расцеловала в обе щеки и убежала к Гесеру со своими отчетами — от грязных пятен в ауре не осталось и следа, разве что сила немного фонила. В приподнятом настроении Антон спустился вниз к ожидающему Завулону и поежился: на улице похолодало, а он с утра убежал без куртки. Ну ничего, понаглеет и после работы попросит Темного прокинуть ему портал до дома.

Садясь в машину, Городецкий еще не знал, что этим вечером домой он так и не попадет, ведь Константин Саушкин все-таки решился использовать Фуаран.


End file.
